roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Festor the Skunk
"Plaaaaaaguue and rotttttt forrrrr Nurrrrrgllllllllllle!"~Festor Festor is a Mobian skunk and a member of the Chaos Mobian cult.She is a Chaos Champion of Nurgle and is known to use her sorcery to bring death and decay to please Papa in any way she can.Despite her grotesque and revolting appearance, Festor maintains a dark humorous and even joyish manner about doing the work of her master, for she has become the one thing she fears the most. Death.. Main Information: Name: '''Festor Nile '''Species: '''Skunk '''Age: '''She should be dead by now, but she's happy and youtful due to Papa's blessings. '''Residence: '''Nomadic ''Occupation'':' Rotbringer Sorcereress '''Position: '''Chaos Sorcereress of Nurgle '''Ethnicity:' Southmerican (Latino) Appearance: Festor appears as a tiny, (note: skunk) woman Mobian wearing dark, moss green raggish clothing. Due to the 'blessings' of Grandather Nurgle, she is known to traverse around while leaving a green slime trail as she moves. Those who are not 'blessed' by Chaos risk exposure to Nurgle's Rot by simple contact of the slime. She possesss several mutations such as a green glowing right eye, a horn upon her forehead, and tentciles protruding from her backside. She is also known to have rotten, yet somehow functional teeth. Often she is seen toating her Manreaper deathscythe around as it is a gift to her from Papa for her devotion to him. Personality Dispite her natural Nurglate need to spread plague, disease, death, and rot to the living, Festor is known to be a somewhat shy and calm soul when not 'tending to Papa's crops'. Relationships: Nurgle Festor LOVES Papa Nurgle. He owns her soul and he has a nice place for her in his lovely garden when she dies. She is a very devout worshipper and follower of Papa and she has dedicated every fiber of her existance to serving the Great Plaguefather. Warmaster Scylla Festor serves under the Warmaster as her personal Plague Chapion, (and de-facto medic with Papa's special brand of painful healing cancer). Death Guard In lore, Festor has never encountered the Death Guard do to the setting not taking place in the 41st Millinium, but rather the 32nd. However, IF she were to meet them she would serve them happily and treat them like 'brothers' under Papa Nurgle's loving family. Sanctioned Imperial Mobians Blasphamous wretches! They deny Papa Nurgle's love! She must spread his love and generosity to them by slaughtering them all! Tzeentchian Mobians They're desceptive and lying bullies to her! However, she will follow the Warmaster's orders and work with them so that Chaos may spread. Khornate Mobians They need to chill out, enjoy life and embrace death. Khornate Mobians are the most likely to attack her in the Chaos cult. Festor will defend herself, but she has no lasting feelinsg if ill-will towards them. However, the fact they don't like magic makes her annoyed. Slaaneshi Mobians They're nice, although she has no real bond to them other than through Chaos. Her boss is a Slaaneshi, and other than sending poor Festor on suicide missions, they get along just fine. Mobians of Chaos Undivided They're nice, but she thinks they're a bunch of scardy cats and fence sitters. Why don't they just embrace Papa's love instead of using his gifts for their own selfish needs? Nurgle is about giving! Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Long walks, singing H.P Lovecraftian songs, singing in general, spreading death and decay, fishing, the circus, clowns. Dislikes: Followers of Tzeentch, (he can work with them however), edgy kids, a certain nerdy bird and her geeky knight friend. History: Abilities *'Trail of Slime' - The bearer leaves a thick trail of mucous-like slime wherever he goes, anyone coming into contact with this slime runs the risk of contracting Nurgle's Rot. *'Blight Grenades' - made of the miniaturized heads of the enemies of Nurgle, killed by one of Nurgle's favorite plagues. The grenades scare and disorient enemies as they attack *'''Regenerate: '''Festor's body fills with foul fluids that rejuvenate her. She is treated as a Regenerating Monster until the end of the next expedition turn. *Festor is really, really hard to kill. Wargear *Manreaper: Daemonic scythe of Nurgle *Blight Grenades: Miniaturized Skulls of fallen enemies killed by Papa's favorite plagues. These skulls have been converted into grenades used as poison bombs. *Nurglings: These little lesser daemons act as familars with Festor and follow her around feasting and squabbling over the remains of her victims. However, in melee combat they support her and help her tie up her foes.